Audiosa
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: Harry will discover the curse in his bloodline, and become something far worse then Voldemort could hope to be...SUPERTRENDMOUSLYOUTRAGOUSLYAMAZINGLYHORRIFYINGLY EVIL HARRY FIC! slash, Harry oc, and many charecter deaths.. Discontinued, but up for grabs.
1. Prologue: The potter curse

IID: "Dude this is gonna be such a morbid story."

Severus: "FINALLY! I've had enough of the me with oc fics!"

Mira: "No more insanity?"lip trembles

IID: "yes there will be insane fics, but now I'm feeling evil and morbid." laughs evilly "Severus do the disclaimer."

Severus: "IID does not own anything about hp, it belongs to Rowling. If she did own it it'd be funnier. The things you do not recognize belong to us-"is whacked by an angry IID "I mean IID…"

IID: "now this is da prologue SO…BE…PREPARED…"

Prologue: The demon inside.

Several thousand years ago, a horrid creature of darkness roamed the earth. His name was Audiosa, and all who spoke the name were instantly smited by the gods, for such a name is also a summon. Audiosa destroyed everything he came upon, villages, castles, forests, mountains, and much more. But he did not just kill the people of earth; he raped them, tortured them in the darkest of ways, and ripped their souls into shreds. Zeus himself almost feared the creature, with his unnatural blazing green eyes, and his messy black hair that fell to his waist. Audiosa was a beautiful being, but it twas an evil beauty. Always by his side was a fearsome scythe, the handle filled with the blood of innocents, the wood from the ancient forests, and the metal formed from pure evil. His evil rein of terror lasted for many years, until a single person stood up to him. This person was a man by the name of Godric Gryffindor. Godric challenged Audiosa to a duel, and the evil creature being one of pride, naturally accepted. Their duel was long and hard, blood spilt by each others blades many times. Finally Audiosa grew bored and knocked away Godric's sword. With a whirl and a slash, Audiosa scythe was buried into Godric's chest. But Godric had a surprise, and while dying he yelled a curse. This curse caused Audiosa to be sucked into Godric's wife's unborn baby boy. Before he was sucked in, Audiosa swore that one day, in Gryffindors heir he would arise again and wreak havoc upon the earth once again. Feeling fearful Godric's wife Melise Potter ran to the other founders of Hogwarts for shelter. The other founders found a way for Audiosa to never arise, if the potter family warned every child of the time of coming on their sixteenth birthday, they would be able to resist Audiosa. The curse has been passed down from generation to generation, until now. Now Audiosa will arise again, and all will weep in despair. All because of a skinny 16 year old boy named Harry Potter...

A/n:

Entire brigade of IID's muses: "REVIEW OR WE VILL SEND ZEE EVIL CLOWNS AFTER YOU! Also the pink fluffy schizophrenic bunnies of boogers! RAWEDWLKGHSOHGAQ!"

IID: "Okay…I ….am….officially… freaked… "locks all muses in asylum. "Anyways review and you get a ice cream cake! YAY!" wanders off...

Ps: if you wanna know who my muses are go to my profile. Theres a awful lot...


	2. Chapter one: The Awakening

IID: "well….UPDATES FOR YOUSA ALLS!" Is restrained by Severus.

Severus: "God Dammit XANDER! DON'T GIVE HER CANDY!"

Xander: "meeble!" flees

Severus: douses IID with Calming potion.

IID: blinks. "Thanks Severus now do da disclaimer"

Severus: "WE OWN NOTHING besides stuff you don't recognize YOU HORRIBLE LAWYERS! BACK, I SAY, BACK!" kills all the evil bloody thirsty lawyers.

Little Children: "YAY!"

Everybody: ON WITH ZEE SHOW!

Chapter one: Awakening

Harry stared up at the ceiling of his dingy bedroom, thinking. '_Why me? I'm just a normal wizard! I don't have any special bloody powers! It's all my fault that Sirius is dead…'_ He let out a frustrated growl and sat up, messing up his hair in irritation. He chanced a look at the clock, and fell off the bed in surprise. It was 5 minutes until his 17 birthday! "Bloody hell I gotta watch the time more." He swore aloud, standing up. He began to pace relentlessly, stopping every now and then to look out the window. He soon tired, and collapsed on his bed again. _'10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1' _Harry thought before a wave of pain worse then a thousand crucios hit him. He screamed with pure, undying agony, before a flash of light covered his body.

Harry found himself in a vast white void, with a single black mass. "Whoa…Where am I?" He wondered aloud, looking around wide eyed. "You are in our mind, Harry Potter…" came a deadly purring voice, which Harry identified to be coming from the large black mass. The mass slowly began to change shape, until Harry came face to face with…himself? "Who are you?" He demanded, glaring at the copy, who smirked. "I am Audiosa; I have been trapped through your bloodline since the time of the founders. Your ancestor Godric Gryffindor," the copy called Audiosa spat, as if the founders name was a disgusting curse. "He wrongfully imprisoned me. I have been waiting for someone powerful enough to be able to let me out…and that person is you, my little lion." Audiosa explained purring, stalking forward and grabbing Harry's chin. Harry shivered, Audiosa's touch was intoxicating, and he unconsciously leaned into his touch. "But… Why me? I'm no one special." Harry stuttered, blushing when Audiosa smiled at him. "You my little lion are Gryffindor's heir and only Gryffindor's heir can free me… I beg you my little lion... free me..." Audiosa purred, he had leaned forward and said this in Harry's ear, making Harry shiver. "What will you do for me in return?" Harry asked softly, shyly looking into Audiosa's eyes. "Well I think you can guess what, my little lion..." Audiosa hissed, before grabbing Harry's shoulders and kissing him. Harry's knees went weak and he moaned. Audiosa broke away, and left Harry panting for air. He leaned forward and licked the shell of his ear, making Harry shiver again. "So do we have an Accord, my little lion?" Audiosa purred, his breath ghosting Harry's ear. Harry nodded weakly, and Audiosa grinned. "Thank you my little lion, I will also teach you many magicks, but I need to warn you of something." Audiosa exclaimed, before his tone became serious. Harry looked at him puzzled, and asked, "What?" Audiosa sighed, and seemed to become weary. "Some people think I am evil. They may want to kill you for being with me." Audiosa explained, sitting down Indian style, and Harry did the same. "How could they think you evil? You're a good person I can tell!" Harry protested hotly, glaring at the thought of anyone hurting the man across from him. "Why indeed? It's because I practice all kinds of magic, Harry. Even dark…" Audiosa admitted, glancing down as if ashamed. "I don't care! If you could teach me these things, I could maybe even defeat Voldemort!" Harry cried, scooting closer to Audiosa. What Harry couldn't see what the evil smile on Audiosa's face, but it disappeared when he looked up. Audiosa looked hopeful, "You…really don't care?" he asked quietly, his forest green eyes meeting Harry's Avada Kedavra green ones. Harry nodded fiercely, and hugged Audiosa hard. "Thank you Harry, for giving me a chance. Soon we must wake up, and don't you worry. I'll be right next to you." Audiosa breathed, inhaling the scent of Harry's hair, while secretly casting a mage level personality change spell. Audiosa smirked, and thought evilly, '_look out earth, Audiosa is back to kill you all!'_

* * *

IID: laughs. "Poor innocent Harry doesn't realize that he's under Audiosa's spell."

Severus: frowns. "I hope I don't die, and if I do IID, I will really hurt you!"

IID: growls at Severus. "Who's the boss here Severus?"

Severus: pale and shaking. "You are!"

IID: obviously pleased. "That's right, now go snog Mira or something..."

Severus: flees from room.

IID: grins evilly, and snickers as she hears Mira yell in protest. " Now you ppl better review or I'll send Audiosa after you, right my litte evil dude?"

Audiosa: grins evilly. " Yes my liege."

IID: smirks.


End file.
